


odd casualities

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Jaehyun should know better than to jerk off with his door unlocked. Kun? He doesn't really mind it.





	odd casualities

**Author's Note:**

> slot fill for my [2019 kink bingo](https://twitter.com/10softbot/status/1079783812693938176): exposure/exhibitionism  
> thank you @ anon for dropping this into my cc, i hope this is somehow up to your expectations!!
> 
> do not repost without permission.

Jaehyun should have realized something was off the day they moved into their new apartment. Nothing was wrong, per se, but the amount of time Johnny spent outside instead of cleaning up and unboxing with him was definitely weird. And Jaehyun isn’t one to get into Johnny’s business, no, he’s not nosy like that. It’s just that a helping hand would’ve been great.

But Jaehyun's a little dumb. Extremely dumb, according to Doyoung, but he tries not to pay attention to Doyoung’s words all that much because Doyoung gets off on bickering with people or something. That’s probably why he and Taeyong fuck more often than not. Probably.

It doesn’t matter. What matters is that Jaehyun is a little dumb and maybe a little blind and oblivious to what his best friend is up to sometimes. He doesn’t care about who he sleeps or doesn’t sleep with, he really doesn’t, but it becomes a fucking problem when he walks into their apartment one day to Johnny fucking one of their neighbors that live across the hall on their brand new couch in broad daylight. The very small one with a very complicated name, who introduced himself as Ten and made Jaehyun snort so hard his nostrils hurt for a good two days.

In any case, it was hell back then and it is still hell now, almost a month later and with a stable relationship under their belt. They are lovely together and only a little annoying (partly a lie, Ten is extremely annoying on his own and gets even worse when he’s around Johnny) and spending time with them is great. When they’re not horny. Which happens to be very, very often.

That’s where Kun comes into the equation. Kun is a very polite and otherwise quiet kid who happens to be Ten’s roommate. Jaehyun hopes he never calls him kid out loud again, because the one time he did Kun decked him in the chest so hard he spent a good thirty minutes wheezing loudly for air. That’s pretty much the story of how he learned both Ten and Kun are older than him. Newbie mistake.

Jaehyun finds out, during the first week of the new semester, that Kun is also a journalism major, although with very different interests. While Jaehyun wants to be a columnist – hopefully for the big papers and not the local ones, Kun wants to go into the investigative field. He said, and Jaehyun quotes, that “murder is just so interesting.” Jaehyun spent an entire week double-checking their apartment lock before going to sleep.

Other than having some really weird quirks, Kun is actually a great person to spend some time with, and Jaehyun finds himself (mostly) at ease whenever he’s around. Conversation flows with him and he doesn’t have to worry making sure he is making himself likeable (Kun has told him in two different occasions he liked Jaehyun just the way he is and that he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone he isn’t around him), and his friends like him too.

Jaehyun learns, rather sooner than later thanks to Johnny’s and Ten’s hormones, that Kun isn’t phased very easily. It’s the middle of the afternoon, on a Saturday, when he barges into his apartment and settles on his couch, laptop on his lap, completely ignoring the fact that Jaehyun is standing in the middle of the hallway with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hello?” he tries not to sound offended, but it’s hard when your skin burns so much you start sweating despite having gotten out of the shower a minute ago. He clutches his towel tighter around himself.

“Ten just got back home with Johnny,” he explains without really looking at Jaehyun, typing something into his laptop. “Johnny literally had his dick out by the time they noticed me sitting in the dining table.”

“Oh,” is all Jaehyun manages to say, brain going into overdrive for a few moments. “I’m sorry.”

Kun waves him off. “Don’t be. It will soon be your turn. Again, I suppose.”

Jaehyun opens and closes his mouth pathetically, unsure of what to say. When he notices Kun won’t pay him any further attention than that, completely absorbed into whatever it is that he is doing, he makes his way into his bedroom and stays there until his brain has cooled down.

Being around Kun is… unique. A bit weird, honestly, but he keeps that to himself. There are times he switches into Chinese and Jaehyun can’t understand a single word he’s saying, and it takes him about ten minutes until he realizes and switches back to something Jaehyun can understand. Other times they don’t talk at all, sit together in silence in either his or Kun’s living room, depending on where they were sexiled to. Some days Kun talks to much about anything and everything (but mostly about murder and space) he tires himself to the point of falling asleep.

It gets really fucking annoying to be kicked out of his own apartment every other weekend just so he doesn’t have to hear Johnny fucking his boyfriend, it really does, but he doesn’t have the heart to complain. Not when Johnny looks so happy and fucking glowing and shit like that. And it’s not so bad when he has Kun to keep him company in his misery.

He is a genuinely good guy and it’s easy for him to blend into their already established group of friends. Doyoung is the one who gives him the hardest time, but then again that’s Doyoung and he does it to literally every and each one of them. He just doesn’t really know when to shut up or to stay still. Jaehyun makes a mental note to ask Taeyong at some point how me manages to deal with him in bed.

It feels like a current shift, to have Johnny around all the time and then suddenly not. And Jaehyun? Well, he tries to make the most out of his alone times.

 

In retrospect, he should have been a little more careful.

It’s a Friday afternoon and Jaehyun feels like he is a walking pile of nerves, his head pounding as he makes his way into the apartment after the last of his exams. He is relieved to find that Johnny isn’t home, makes a beeline straight into his bedroom and clicks the door shut.

His mattress sinks with the weight of his body as he lies down, face first into his pillow. He can’t even remember the last time he has a proper night’s sleep in his bed, busy with assignments and studying and projects and sleeping on any and every surface his body touched. It feels good, to finally be comfortable in his bed, able to rest.

He tries to fall asleep. For a good half an hour he tries to fall asleep only to toss and turn in bed without being able to. He could cry from frustration, exhaustion catching up on him and making his heart race with the need of sleep.

He stares at his ceiling blankly. There are two things he could do to fix the problem. One, he could go out for a walk at the park, maybe go jogging until he feels so tired his legs can’t hold him up. It usually works, and more often than not students coming back from the library catch him running laps around the park. Or.

He reaches for his phone on his bedside table, blindly unlocking it and opening an incognito tab on his browser. Admittedly, porn doesn’t really do much for him, but it’s the easiest way he finds to get himself going. It’s better than wait for his brain to run wild and pull some wild fantasy from the depths of his pandora box of kinks.

He clicks on the first decent looking video he sees, one of this really pretty guy jerking himself off. He waits for the video to buffer, the shitty campus internet connection making it take longer than it would if he were to use his data. The brief wait is definitely worth it, and as the video plays, he lets his free hand wander to the front of his joggers to palm himself.

It’s been too long since he’d done this – touched himself, gotten off, had a decent orgasm. With college work taking up most of his days and sucking up his entire energy, he hasn’t really had time to do anything other than just pass out from exhaustion. He doesn’t even want to think about when was the last time he got properly laid. He doesn’t want to get so sad so soon.

He is only half paying attention to the video, the way the boy pumps his dick rather slowly, thumb running over the head every now and then to spread precum over it. It doesn’t really do much for him. What does is the little noises he makes, the huffing sound whenever he twists his wrist a certain way, the whine that gets out seemingly by accident when he plays with his balls, the moans when he grips himself tighter and fucks his fist just a little bit faster.

It makes his head throb and spin at the same time. He presses he heel of his hand against his dick, not quite wanting to slip his fingers into his pants just yet. If he can drag this out as long as humanly possible he is definitely going to. It feels good; the pressure feels good and feels borderline like a relief.

The video comes to an end and he doesn’t bother looking for a new one, locks his phone and throws it under his pillow, his now free hand making its way under his shirt. He didn’t think he would feel so sensitive, the ghosting of his fingertips over his torso making goosebumps raise all over his skin. It feels like it’s on fire, and maybe he’s coming up with a fever to go along with his headache, but he decides he will deal with it later.

He toys with his nipples for a while, rolling the buds between his fingers and enjoying the way his dick twitches in his pants begging to be freed. It’s been so long since he’s done this, so long since he last touched himself it’s almost painful – in a good way. He teases himself until it gets too much, until the pressing of his palm against his cock is no longer enough to make him sigh out of pleasure.

He needs more, he needs so much more and he’s not gonna stop himself from getting it, not right now, when he is already so hard and aching, in need to be touched. He pushes his sweats down, raising his ass off bed so he can pull it down to his knees, a moan rattling in his chest when he lies back down.

He bunches up his shirt up his chest, enough to leave his torso bare for him to touch. Jaehyun groans as his fingers wrap around his dick, cool at first but warming up as he slowly starts jerking himself off. His toes tingle at the feeling, curling into the sheets and back arching off the mattress as he picks up the pace a little, free hand scraping his nails lightly over his chest.

He tightens his grip around the base, slowly makes his way up and teases the head of his cock, a broken moan dying in his throat as he spreads precum over the sensitive skin. He spits into his hand, making the moving of his hand that much slicker and better, the feeling sending waves of pleasure up his back, eyes slipping shut as he jerks himself off.

He is so caught up in the motion, getting closer and closer to release, limbs tingling and the coiling in his stomach so tight he doesn’t hear his front door click shut, doesn’t hear the shuffling of footsteps coming closer to his door. It’s not until it barges open he realizes he is no longer alone and that someone is, in fact, standing on his doorway.

His eyes fly open in horror, fingers wrapping tightly around the base of his dick to stop himself from coming. And Kun is just standing right there, eyes locked with his, looking completely unfazed, not seeming to care that Jaehyun has his shirt bunched up his chest and his sweats down to his knees.

“I need to borrow your laptop,” his voice is unwavering as he makes his way into Jaehyun's room, briefly looking around. “I need to finish my assignment for Monday and mine just crashed.”

Jaehyun frowns, a little confused and a lot turned on by the fact that Kun is just standing there, having caught him jerking off and still looking as serious as ever. He doesn’t know what to do; he could tell Kun to fuck off and come back some other time when he isn’t so caught up in his own pleasure, or he can enjoy the adrenaline of being watched and keep on doing what he’s doing. He nods towards his laptop over his desk. “You can’t unplug it though or else it’ll shut down.”

Kun just shrugs, closing the door behind him and making his way to Jaehyun's desk in silence. Jaehyun waits to see if he’s going to do something, anything, but Kun just opens his laptop and starts typing away. So he just goes back to his business, trying to pick up where he left off.

Only that this time he is jerking himself a little faster, moaning a little louder, sounding and feeling just a tad bit more thrilled and desperate. He can’t even blame himself on this because Kun is just sitting _right there_ , and Jaehyun hadn’t realized until now, blood boiling in his veins, that maybe he enjoys being watched a bit too much.

He lets his eyes fall shut again, getting lost in the glide of his hand up and down his dick, making his knees shake and his head spin. And it throbs, both his dick and his head and he can’t stop himself from moaning, louder and louder and he must sound fucking ridiculous, whimpering Kun’s name under his breath like they ever had anything going on.

He can feel Kun’s stare on him, can feel it drill holes into his skull and it turns him on so much he can’t stop himself when he comes with a cry, biting his lip so hard to try and prevent further embarrassment it draws blood. His body shakes with the force of his orgasm, back arching off bed as he spills into his hand and over his chest. He comes so much it’s embarrassing, really, even to himself, but he tries to pay it no mind. He hadn’t felt this good in too long.

He doesn’t open his eyes until he’s calmed and down from his high, chest still heaving from exert for air. His head hurts – probably more than it did before, – and the bright lights of his room blind him for a moment when he allows his eyes to open again. And Kun is still fucking sitting there, _staring at him,_ completely unfazed still, like none of it bothered him by even one bit. He catches Jaehyun's eyes, and Jaehyun notices this weird kind of glint in them, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I was gonna offer a helping hand,” he clicks the pen in his hand a few times, “but it seems like you had it under control.” And then he just – just fucking turns around in Jaehyun's chair and goes back to working on his laptop, like none of this ever happened. Though, Jaehyun definitely doesn’t miss the way he breathes something along the lines of _maybe next time_ under his breath.

 

Jaehyun thought living that entire thing down would be near impossible, given their living arrangements and how big of a mouth both Ten and Johnny have. But even though none of them made an effort to hide what happened – although they didn’t even mention it for weeks to come, – Jaehyun overestimated how big of a bunch of idiots their friends can manage to be.

After The Incident™, as they call it, they run into each other more often, seek each other out more often, be it for a quick, heated make out session or a handjob in someone’s backseat or bedroom. And even still, despite how much time they spend together, none of their friends catch up on it. Not that Jaehyun is complaining, really, for he doesn’t think he has the energy to keep up with their clowning energy most of the time.

It’s only after multiple occasions of the both of them walk in with matching hickeys that they start asking who is it that they are seeing, completely oblivious and lowkey ignorant to what is going on between the two of them. Not even Johnny or Ten, their best friends and roommates, seem to catch up on it. Jaehyun doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or frustrated. Kun says it’s a relief, saying that once Ten gets his head on teasing someone about anything at all he won’t stop until he grows bored of it.

It’s only after Johnny comes back into their apartment one day, pants halfway undone and hair a complete mess, that things finally seem to click into place for them.

It’s after Johnny walks in on them, Kun’s ass in the air and Jaehyun eating him out that they finally seem to understand. Johnny rushes out as fast as he came in, not bothering to spare them a word – and they didn’t really mind being seen, really, given the situation all this started. And even after Yuta and Doyoung make it their personal mission to make their life a living hell until they have all the tea about it, there is not much they can say.

“We’re not dating,” Jaehyun insists on telling them after continuous days of endless bothering, even though Doyoung doesn’t really seem to buy it.

“It’s just casual sex,” Kun adds as an afterthought, fingers ghosting over the black hickey on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> have they ever interacted irl more than once? i don't know, i don't care. writing this was fun!  
> you can catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)!


End file.
